Harry Potter and the Deathly Mallows
by Zarrian
Summary: Harry finally get to his parents graveside, and finds there are other things to worry about besides Lord Voldemort. K for Marshmallows. Just read it!


**Sorry, had an epiphany, couldn't resist**.

Harry kneeled by the long awaited gravesite of his mother and father. He put down his roses delicately by the grave, and bowed his head in silence. He had traveled here alone, with only his broom, his bag of clothes and prized possessions and a small bit of food that Mrs. Weasley had provided for him, which included some strawberry tarts, a bit of salted pork, and a who knows how old package of Merlin's Marshmallows. Food was scarce.

He felt a delicate tear drip down his cheek. All he had was their gravestone, a small memorial to their memory. "I miss you, mom and dad. I really do. I wonder how my life would be different if you had been there-,"

"_What'd you talkin' to yourself?_" a small gruff voice said out of nowhere. It was American, and sounded like someone who had smoked for sixty years.

Harry looked around. "Who said that?" No one answered. He continued. "I have no way to talk to you, and the spot in me that should have been filled with our memories and love, feels empty-,"

"_Talking to your self again? Not a good habit_-," it said.

"Who is saying that?!" Harry yelled in to the empty graveyard. "Show yourself!"

"_Well, just open your bag, and get out the marshmallows." _

"What?" Harry asked. This was way to stupid to be true.

"_You heard me. Get them out_."

"Okay…" Harry got out the bag, afraid of what he might see. It was just a regular bag.

"_Now dump them on the ground_." They voice became louder.

"But this is the only food I ha-,"

"_Just do it_!" the voice snapped.

"Gosh, okay!" Harry did so.

"_Now see the mallow with a tooth pick in it_?"

"Yes…"Harry supposed hesitantly.

"_Remove the tooth pick_."

"What?" This couldn't be happening. Maybe he was going crazy.

"_What? Do you have earplugs? I said, remove that stick from my as_-,"

"Okay!" He picked up the small marshmallow, and pulled out the toothpick.

"_Woo, thanks. That stupid Ronald kid put that in me when he was seven, just for fun, and what does he do? Runs off and leaves me with that stupid thing_."

Harry was confused. "Wait, how are you speaking to me?"

The marshmallow stared at him. (Not that it could do anything else, but you get the picture.) _"What do you mean, 'how are you speaking to me?' All marshmallows can talk, but not all choose to. I guess when you are stuck in a pantry as long as I have been; there is nothing you can do. So you find things…" _

"Oh. So um…"

"_What is your name?"_ The marshmallow some how asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter." The marshmallow 'looked' at the grave.

"_Oh, James and- what's that? Pily?"_ "Lily," _"Oh, Lily Potter's son?"_

"Yeah. You know them?" Harry asked the marshmallow.

"_No. I am sure they were great people. Anyway, Larry-,"_ "It's Harry" _"Yeah, yeah, Gary, I need you to do me a favor."_

"What's that?" Harry asked, wondering how a marshmallow needed his help.

"Now it may sound like a bit much, but I need you to help me… 

_Take over the world."_

Harry was shocked. What did the marshmallow want to take over the world for? "What do you want to take over the world for?"

"_Well, a little guy like me can't take over the world by my self! I need your help, Jerry!"_ "Harry," _"Whatever_."

"No! I didn't help Voldemort, and I won't help you!"

"_That is your final answer, Mary?"_ "Harry" _"Yeah, whatever."_

"Yes." Harry said, having no fear of the small marshmallow.

"_Then I am sorry, Carry."_ "Harry," _"Whatever. I am sorry, but I am going to have to kill you."_

"What? You can't kill me!" Harry replied with a laugh.

"You have a point…. But we can! Get him, boys!" 

All the marshmallows lying on the ground jump to life, and crawled on him. Suddenly, he was covered with mallows from head to toe. They covered his mouth and nose, and smothered him. Before they covered his eyes, he saw the main marshmallow form in to a smile, and say, _" Good bye, Harry_."

Then it went all dark.

Harry woke in a cold sweat. Beads of perspiration broke out all over his face. He wiped them off, and looked to his bag. He opened it up, got the marshmallows, and threw them out the window. The marshmallows were gone.

**No, I am not on any type of drug. R,R and R **


End file.
